100 Supernannyan Nights
100 Supernannyan Nights is an AU fantasy fanfic created by Japanlover86 set in the Arabian Nights universe. Chapter 1: Aladdin (HuizongxAnotherBeatrix) A male Taiwanese, likely in his early 20's, was seen running with bread " (F***, these guys have one set of legs)" The man said Huizong was a 23-year old Taiwanese immigrant in Arabia, he wore a tattered open-shirt that would show his skinny, but feminine lean frame, he had a family, but they got seperated "Street Rat!" One of the shopkeepers say " (I was just f***ing hungry, What the f*** did you expect?)" He whispered He ran until he jumped across the roof of a building, landing on another one, he was breathing heavily " (I will get you for this!)" One of the other shopkeepers said Then he jumped off, landing on his feet, then sat down, preparing to eat the bread Then he noticed two children looking in the garbage, then he got two pieces of the bread and handed to them " (Here, Not fun when you're f***ing starving, I hate looking around in the garbage too)" Huizong said "Um, thank you sir, but, Why do you get the biggest piece, I'm not objecting or anything." The girl asked him " (Look kids, I'm starving, didn't eat anything since a week ago and I'm not gonna wither away from starvation, and since I'm over the age of, what, 18, I need more food than you two, ok?)" He explained "Thanks anyway." said the boy before he and his sister walked off. Huizong then ate the loaf of bread, unusually, quite quickly, and without anyone noticing, he wiped the crumbs from his face Then he heard a horse, then he went outside the alley and a man was on it, and the two kids ran towards the horse "Get out of my way, you filthy brats!" He yelled, and the kid got out of his way " (Yo!)" He said, then went up to the man "Huh?" The man said " (Leave the kids alone, and you really need to be taught some manners!)" He said "I'll teach you some manners." he said, pushing the younger male to the ground, then he got up and wiped the mud off him "The only thing that will be mourning you is your fleas!" He said " (I don't even have fleas)" He said Then walked away, then glared at he crowd, which stopped laughing " (Glare of death)" He proclaimed, before walking away A Canadian woman was seen in a fountain of her castle with her pet tiger, Kahmer, "I have to marry a prince....." She said "But I don't like any of them!" Her father looked at the 28-year old girl, feeling a bit sorry for her, her string of abusive husbands had finally taking its toll on her. The Taiwanese man was walking through the abode. Ever since his parents died and his family's status was unknown, he learned how to survivemand was very good at it. A man walked out of the castle, angry that Beatrix rejected his advances. Category:Fanfics Category:Fantasy Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86